RUSH HOUR
by Clisaaaa
Summary: Mei Kozume, Kenma Kozume's talkative twin sister, who's absolutely terrible at Volleyball but has a knack for skating and a drive for adventure!
1. Author Note

Let's just say this was a split second decision and I really wanted to write Nishinoya fanfic xD.

He is my favourite afterall!

I hoping to make this a fanfiction with less than 20 chapters xD

Inspired by my recently new bestfriend, PrincessInTheShadows! ;)

ALSO I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES!

* * *

To people reading this! This story is from Wattpad, so I've written it there so if theres spaces in these chapters where there should be a separator thing, please tell me! I just copied and pasted what I had on Wattpad and it doesn't get everything that I had on Wattpad to here so yeah.

PLEASE TELL ME WHEN THINGS DONT LOOK RIGHT IN MY CHAPTERS!

* * *

 **SORRY FOR SPAMMMMM!**!


	2. Chapter 1

**Fair warning: I've never ice skated before in my life so I have no clue about anything to do with Ice Skating.**

 **Hope you enjoy my story!**

︎ ︎

* * *

 _'We're almost there, calm down.'_

Mei Kozume huffed as she read the message from her beloved brother. Previously, she was spamming her brother messages, telling him to answer her after she called him asking where he was— he ended up saying he was in the volleyball clubroom and that he was coming soon.

She had just finished ice skating practice and now she was waiting for her twin brother and his friend to meet up with her so they could take the train home.

The high school was only around the corner from the ice rink where she practiced, so it never took her long or her brother that long to get here; it was about 10 minutes or less.

So when 10 minutes passed from when she called him, she ended up spamming messages to him and only 3 minutes later did he answer.

He was probably taking his sweet time to get here with his bestfriend, Tetsuro Kuroo. Just like old times, where she would rush ahead to places while Kenma took short steps while playing a game and Kuroo would grin and walk Kenma's pace. She usually wouldn't mind but theres times where she did, like when there was only a couple minutes left before the firework show at a festival started and she wanted to get a good spot because of her height, but because Kenma and Kuroo slowed her down, every good spot was taken... She's never seen fireworks without a person blocking her way and she blames the boys for it.

She sighs sadly as she remembers the fact.

Though, despite their slow paced walking, she loved both of them. She's known Kenma ever since shes existed, so of course she loves him while Kuroo, who she's known for nine years, took Kenma out of his shell and introduced him to Volleyball. She was grateful for Kuroo because she was never able to take Kenma out of his shell. He had always been the little shadow that she had before Kuroo, following her around while she interacted with people and ice skated.

Obviously, she had tried to get him to ice skate with her and converse with the other children but for some reason, he never got the hang of it, like she was with Volleyball and he was too shy to interact with the kids their age.

But then, Kuroo moved in next door and he became friends with her anti-social twin brother and practiced Volleyball with Kenma. She would usually find herself coming home from practice and see Kuroo and Kenma practicing over the fences between the houses.

Oh and of course, she also loved Kuroo because of his scheming and laid back personality but she mainly likes him because he's Kenma's bestfriend.

"Mei."

Mei blinks, snapping out of her thoughts and turned to the pair beside her, who sadly were actually taller than her and she really had to look up instead of beside her.

"Why are you spacing out?" Came Kenma's voice, the same one who said her name. Kuroo beside him was just eying Mei with a raised brow, It was rare to catch loud Mei spacing out.

Mei blinked again, finally getting her senses back "OH! I didn't see you there!"

Kenma gave her a flat look "That's not what I asked."

Kuroo grinned; Reason unknown to Mei.

"Um... I was just thinking about the training camp tomorrow..." She lied, though she did it quite smoothly.

Kenma stared at her for a moment before sighing "okay" and he started to walk down the path to the train station.

Kuroo gave her another grin before following him.

Mei glared at his back before jogging up to them with large smile "SO! How was practice?"

"Fine." Kenma answered.

"Kenma had to practice with Lev, again" Kuroo answered after with a grin to Mei, while Kenma gave him a glare before focusing on the game he was playing on his phone.

"Still can't sync with him? That's too bad," Mei commented "He would probably be some sort of powerful offensive weapon after you sync with him and he has a little more experience"

Kuroo laughed before giving a smug grin "Thats the plan"

Mei laughed then shook her head, of course Kuroo thought that too "So, what time tomorrow?" She asked.

She was the assistant manager for the Nekoma team but she hadn't been at practice for the past week cause her coach was making her work her butt off in Ice-skating because of the upcoming region tournament.

"7:30, we have a game with..." And thus, Kuroo informed her on what school's they were playing against from the Miyagi region and if they were good or not.

"Then, We're doing a practice match with Karasuno High School. I can't wait to verse them" Kuroo said with a small chuckle.

"Karasuno? Isn't that the team Nekoma rivalled before? What was it called... Battle of the trash.. Battle of the bins?Battle at the-"

"-Garbage dump" Kenma mumbled as he continued to play his game. Kuroo snickered before looking forward with a ghost of a grin on his face "Battle at the Garbage dump." He said.

Mei tilted her head with a knowing smile towards Kuroo; she knew he was thinking about the future game with Karasuno and showing off the team.

Mei rolled her eyes at the thought of him showing off the team and turned her head and faced the train station thats in the distance before really thinking about the training camp.

Battle of the Garbage dump, huh? Should be fun to watch... I wonder if they have a girl manager that I could talk too...

* * *

 **Did I mess up anywhere?**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is just little drabbles between Mei and the Nekoma team, during their time in Miyagi. Then at the very end is Karasuno!**

* * *

"WAKE UP, KENMAAAAAAAAA~" Called Mei as she slammed Kenma's door open.

When she looked over to Kenma, hoping to see him awake but instead he was still fast asleep.

Mei stared at the sleeping Kenma for a bit, wondering how he didn't wake up from her screaming, before she grinned and a mischievous glint sparkled from her eyes "Kenmaa~" she lowly whispered as she creeped up to the bed.

"Kenma..?" She questioned lowly. She gained no response except soft snoring. Her grin grew and she launched herself on her brother "KENMAAAAAAA!"

The setter's eyes shot open and yelped as Mei jumped on him "MEI! GET OFF!" he yelled in a breathless tone.

Mei giggled and got off, giving Kenma a innocent smile "Good morning!"

Kenma gave her a flat look.

"Breakfast is ready! And..." She moved to the side a little to peek out the window "Kuroo is awake!" She happily said as she spotted Kuroo in his bedroom walking around and almost like he felt her stare, he looked up at Mei and glared at her.

It seemed that Mei woke him up too.

Mei laughed and got off the bed and ran to the bedroom door "You both love me!" And she ran out.

Kenma frowned before yawning and slipping back under his covers, deciding to get more sleep.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

"Kenma is lost again"

Mei sighed, they just arrived in Miyagi and they already lost a person and to be more specific, her twin brother.

"I'll find him" Kuroo spoke up and Mei nodded as he left.

"So Mei!" Yaku cheerfully spoke as Kuroo walked around the corner. Mei smiled up at the Libero, she swore he very much liked to talk to her cause of their height differences, "How's Ice Skating?"

Mei smiled widely "Well, my coach is making me practice my jumps and my balance to make it more better for the competition. He is set for me to win this time" she laughs

So Inuoka —the First year Middleblocker spoke up from behind Yaku "That needs improving?!" He said in disbelief, whenever he saw Mei ice skate, she is usually so clean and does everything so smoothly. She is so elegant, that its weird she has to improve on anything.

"Yeah, we're trying out new things so my balance has to be improved for them" she gave a small shrug.

"Wow! I have to see you in the competition!" Yuki Shibayama—first year Libero said from beside Inuoka.

Mei's eyes sparkled, "Thank you!" She gave them a hearty laugh and unknown to her, she gave a certain wing spiker a small heart attack from her laugh.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

Mei hummed a song as she filled up bottles for the team.

This was basically her job as a manager but she also organised the cheer squad and checked that all the equipment was prepared for the day when needed.

It wasn't much, but she liked watching Volleyball and admiring how people play and interact in the games. She particularly liked watching people underestimate Nekoma because of her brother and loved the sound of the ball hitting the ground. It basically means 'Scoreeeee' and she loves it.

Though, right now. She's just filling up bottles while Nekoma got ready to verse the other school.

She herself couldn't play Volleyball. Just like Kenma was with Ice Skating, she just couldn't get the hang of it; Meaning that for some reason she can't recieve the ball, spike the ball or even block the ball properly.

She has the jump skill and the arm strength but yet she can't play Volleyball.

It sucked that she couldn't and she felt jealous whenever Kenma and Kuroo played together when they were younger but she got over her jealousy with ice skating and it came so naturally to her that she fell in love with it instantly. She went to train everyday and at one point, she didn't even speak to Kenma because she became obsessed but that didn't last long —she missed her brother.

"Mei!" The assistant coach called out "They're about to start!"

Mei smiled "I'm coming" she yelled as she closed the lid on the last water bottle and placed it in the tray.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She asked Taketora Yamamoto. He was on the ground, looking like a corpse in the middle of the hallway.

He looked up at her and slowly, it almost seemed like his soul was seeping back into him "lovely Mei-chan" he muttered.

Mei blinked at the wing-spiker, she knew he was attracted to her and it was almost funny whenever he saw her and he did something overdramatic.

She laughed at him and lended her hand out to him.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and sparkled as he stared at Mei's hand.

Mei laughed more louder this time "Its not like my hand is too sacred for you to touch, Yamamoto-san"

Yamamoto gave her a look of disbelief and opened his mouth to protest but Mei laughed again and she took his hand and pulled him up, successfully cutting his argument.

Mei smiled "Bye now! I'm going to my own room" and she moved up the staircase beside them.

Yamamoto stared at his hand after she left "I'm never washing my hand again" he whispered

Then he heard a snicker and looked up to see two figures.

One had a look of digust.

The other one was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You better wash that hand, Yamamoto"

* * *

"I miss ice skating" Mei complained as she ate.

"We go home tomorrow, you just have a little bit longer to endure" Kai Nobuyuki said sagely from beside her as he also ate.

"I miss the cold, and the ice" she continued as if she didn't hear Kai "I miss feeling the rush of when I glide and the soreness of my legs after practice. I miss tying up my laces on my ice skates and feeling the slice of the ice beneath my shoes"

She sighed as she remember the feeling of ice skating.

In front of her, Shohei Fukunaga and the first years were nodding along to her points while they also ate.

They weren't actually looking at her, the only one who was was Yamamoto but he quickly looked down at his food once he saw the glare he got from the girl's twin brother.

Kai sighed as Mei kept on rambling about Ice skating, she was too talkative in the mornings, he thought.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

"I got Dragonite" Mei smirked as she looked from her 2DS to her brother.

Kenma's eyes widened "Trade?" He asked, hopefully. He has been trying to get Dragonite for weeks but no success.

Mei snickered and stuck out her tongue "No way! This is payback for getting Typhliosion before me!"

Kenma frowned before looking back down to his game of Pokémon.

Mei grinned, Pokémon was the only game that Kenma successfully got her into though she's only finished one of the games before but nevertheless she loves pokémon, though she doesn't like the show—seriously, is he forever going to be a kid?

She looked down at her screen and started to play again before groaning as another pokémon trainer challenged her.

She was so close to the next town and she is in a desperate need to buy more revives.

Kenma gave a small smile when she groaned, he was happy that his sister got into one of his all time favourite games and played it whenever he did.

He looked down at his screen and his small smile grew a bit at the pokéball that successfully caught a pokémon.

"Mei?"

"What?"

"I got a Dragonite"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Mei smiled excitedly as she basically skipped with the tray of drinks and passed her team and the long awaited Karasuno team as they lined up in front of the volleyball centre.

It was finally the last day, the last practice match and finally the beginning of the 'battle of the garbage dump'.

She didn't have a chance to meet any of them cause of her manager duties when she passed but she did catch some of the faces; A shorty with bright orange hair and a cute expression of shock on his face, A tall guy with blonde hair and glasses with a bored expression on his face, another tall guy who looked like he was scared but at the same time had a scary look on his face, A guy who was shorter than the orange haired guy and a challenging look on his face that for some reason she admired, and the almost bald guy who had a familiar expression on his face that she always sees on Yamamoto.

Her grin grew wider as she stepped into the centre, despite not going to play, she was excited for her team and excited to see the battle of the garbage dump happen.

Though, she didn't catch the nudge that the baldy gave the short and challenging one when he spotted her and the shocked expression on both of their faces of her appearance.

She also missed the smug aura that emitted from Yamamoto.

* * *

 **SORRY IF YOU GOT ANNOYED WITH THE LACK OF ACTUAL STORY, I WANTED TO FURTHER HER CHARACTER BEFORE MEETING KARASUNO!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE INTERACTION BETWEEN MEI AND NOYA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**OKAYYYY KARASUNO AND MEI ACTION WOOOO!**

* * *

She gulped as she stared at the Karasuno Manager from across the court.

She didn't actually think they would have a girl manager but they did and she was... Gorgeous and she couldn't help but stare. She noticed the beauty mark just below the girl's mouth and the beautiful blue of her eyes from here.

She smiled then and walked slowly up to the third year.

A slow prickling feeling started up at the back her neck, she knew she was being stared at and unfortunately due to her nervousness, the feeling is very obvious compared to when she's normal.

She looked around, wondering who it was and just as she arrived at the beautiful manager, her eyes meet a pair of brown eyes.

The short and challenging guy, she realised.

She gave him a shy smile even though she didn't really look at him, only his eyes before turning to the Karasuno manager who was looking at her expectantly.

"Hello, I'm Nekoma's manager, Mei Kozume. Nice to meet you!" Mei's shy smile grew wider as she spoke and she held out her hand for the manager.

The manager gave her a shy smile in return "Kiyoko Shimizu" she said as she shook Mei's hand "I'm Karasuno's manager"

The aura around Mei and Kiyoko seemed to become peaceful and there was echoing sound of 'she's so nice'.

"Mei!" The aura broke and Mei head turned to where the sound of Yaku's voice came from. She gave Yaku a confused look and he just smiled sweetly and waved her over.

Mei gave him another confused look—what did he want? Before turning back to Kiyoko "It was nice meeting you Kiyoko-san." She waved at the glasses manager and walked to Yaku.

"What did you want?" She questioned once she reached Yaku who was in a huddle with the first years, Yamamoto and Kai.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted you come over" Yaku said with a smirk, looking at something over her shoulder.

Mei raised her eyebrows "oho, why?" She looked over to the rest of the huddle. The first years were smiling, Kai looked amused while Yamamoto looked smug about something but he also looked defeated about something.

"Its funny watching two Karasuno members reacting to your's and the lady manager of Karasuno's movements"

Mei blinked and looked behind her to see the baldy and the shorty talking to each other. Whatever they were speaking about seemed urgent though.

"Oh." She had locked eyes with the shorty before and now that she can see him. She knew he was the Libero and his hair had the same dyed yellow that Kenma had in his hair. He was indeed short but from this distance, he looked slightly built like Yaku, Kenma and everyone else was. For some reason, she liked his eyes, more than any other pair of brown eyes she's seen.

Was she attracted to him?

"Mei-senpai?" Spoke Inuoka, he noticed she was staring at the two karasuno players for too long.

"...yeah?" She said slowly as she took in the Libero one last time and her eyes met with Inuoka's brown orbs.

They weren't as alluring as the shorty's, she immediately thought as she looked at him, before realising the stares from the rest of the huddle.

"Is something wrong? Do you know one of them?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I don't know them" she answered before looking at the worried looks of everyone else. Probably because she grew silent and she never really grew that silent when she was with someone unless its with Kenma or Kuroo.

"I'm okay!" She smiled before spotting Nekomata and the assistant coach. "Ah! see you guys. I got Manager business to attend to" she smiled and waved as she left.

* * *

Nekoma won. Everytime. The small guy, Hinata Shouyou asked for rematches, and every time. Nekoma won.

Karasuno wasn't bad...

They are good but not good enough. Determined and have great potential. With more practice, Mei was sure they would stand on equal grounds with Nekoma and Fukurodani before the end of the year and quite possibly become better than them if they tried hard enough.

She sighed and looked beside her to her brother. Who looked slightly nervous as he took up a ball.

She didn't know why until she heard muttering behind them and she peeked a little behind them to see Tobio Kageyama, the genius setter muttering fast questions.

Mei's eyes widened by his questions as she took them all in and just as Kenma ran off, Mei quickly started answering the poor setter in place of Kenma, in the same pace as his mutterings "He has practiced being a setter since he met Kuroo and he officially joined a team in the first year of Junior high. Kuroo taught him and games he played about Volleyball helped. He doesn't really practice, he only sets balls for his teammates and play games. He gets along fine with his teammates and he has hit a wall but I can't discuss that" she cheerily answered for him and not missing a beat at all.

The blue eyed setter blinked at her before quickly nodding at her answers as she went. Once she finished he bowed and thanked her before realising he should introduce so he proceeded to do so, albeit stuttering as if he is trying hard to talk to her,

Mei giggled at him "I'm Mei Kozume. Its nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun".

Kageyama nodded "O-oh, its nice to meet you too Kozume-san"

Mei laughed again at him and waved to him "I got to chase my brother, bye!"

Kageyama dumbly nodded before he looked like he was in full concentration.

Mei smiled once again before jogging to her brother who was eying her— probably not amused she talked to Kageyama about him.

Mei looked over to Kageyama again who now was looking at her in shock. She giggled, he probably realised she was Kenma's sister.

Mei looked around, she spotted Yamamoto and baldy talking aimlessly as they walked out of the equipment room, she saw Hinata Shouyo and Inuoka jumping up and down together, and Kuroo and tall glasses guy who she heard being called 'Tsukki' walking away from the latter.

She stopped looking around once she saw the stare of Karasuno's Libero pointed at her but he quickly looked away when she returned the stare.

Should I go talk to him?

Mei looked at her brother beside her and saw he was focused on Kuroo who was walking to them now. You know, now that she thought about it, if she wasn't absolutely sure they were both straight, she would think there was something else happening in their relationship by how they are literally attached at the hip and sometimes when they stare at each other, a little bit more intense then necessary.

She looked at the libero again who was now walking away from Nekoma's libero and once again, they caught each other's eyes. Brown and the unusual gold orbs met.  
She immediately broke eye contact with him and retreated to Kuroo and Kenma. The libero's eyes were too pretty for her liking and his gaze made her heart race, and she couldn't help the heat forming on her cheeks as she looked down.

What was wrong with her? She hasn't even talked to him once and for some reason her body reacts to him. She gulped and looked down, she knew these symptoms as she's had them before and now she kinda regretted retreating to Kenma and Kuroo.

They never took her crushes well.

Kuroo looked to Mei and noticed that she looked shy and fidgety. "Whats up?" He asked and Kenma then also looked to his sister in wonder.

Mei looked up quickly and her eyes widened a little before she looked down. She looked like her brother when he averts his eyes when he feels awkward. He then noticed her gaze fixed on someone before moving back to them.

He looked over behind them and noticed the Libero, Nishinoya Yuu talking to Yamamoto and Tanaka.

Something clicked in his mind and he remembered the last time Mei acted like this (like her brother). It was when she was in the presence of her first crush.

Kuroo grinned and Kenma looked at him weirdly before he also noticed and his eyes widened and looked to his sister who was now looking at them in horror.

Mei cried on the inside. They knew.

Why did she have to be so obvious when she liked someone?

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter was written twenty times. I couldn't decide if Mei should talk to Noya xD she didn't but definitely next chapter.**

 **Anyone want a PoV from Noya?**


	5. Chapter 4

**People wanted it so hereeee~**

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

Nishinoya PoV-ish

Tanaka nudged the small libero and He looked at him confused. Why would Tanaka take him from his stare down with the other team?

Tanaka pointedly looked in the direction of the centre's doors and Nishinoya followed his line and view and promptly forgave Tanaka and instantly admired the small girly figure that carried drinks.

He then noticed the bright red of her tracksuit pants and knew instantly that she was the manager of Nekoma, which was weird cause he heard that they didn't have one...

He looked to Tanaka and he was surprised too to discover Nekoma had a girl manager, and even though he didn't see her face, he knew she was cute— Short girls are adorable.

Nishinoya then noticed the smug aura of someone in front of them and noticed a weird guy with a shaved head and a almost mohawk giving them a smug smirk.

He could tell Tanaka was sneering at him and he held his head higher. He remembered their own girl manager— Kiyoko-chan, and gained his own smug aura until he walked in the building, and missed the confrontation of Tanaka and the other guy.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

She was very cute, he couldn't help but think as he watched her talk to Kiyoko-chan.

He had just had a mini heart attack when she locked eyes with him and gave a too-cute-for-him- to-handle smile towards him. He could tell it was shy, and like his fellow love-struck man beside him, he took it as a prize that needed to be hung up.

His mouth was wide open and his looked to Tanaka besides him who was frozen on the spot while staring at the pair of girls.

"Ryuu.." Nishinoya breathlessly whispered. Tanaka and him had come up with a plan if they ever saw a girl who rivalled with Kiyoko-chan, and looking at the small, long haired and extremely- no - catastrophically too cute for her own good girl, he knew one of them had to go with the plan.

Tanaka gulped and once he met with Nishinoya's expectant eyes, he nodded slowly. He also knew what they needed to do.

"Noya, how are we going to do this?" Tanaka's eyes glinted with determination. Nishinoya shook his head slowly, not knowing what to do but he stopped once he heard the squeak of someone's volleyball shoes on the ground and the bounce of a ball.

Nishinoya gained a plan in his head and he looked to Tanaka, and his speech became low "I know..." He spotted the Nekoma's manager walking past them and his speech trailed off a bit until she moved into a huddle of the Nekoma's players and he started talking again "...we should determine who will do it, by how much balls we save and spike. You with spiking and me with saving. Whoever gets the most will... You know what."

Tanaka listened intently before nodding, agreeing with Nishinoya's plan. Nishinoya gave a cocky grin and so did Tanaka "I WILL DEFINITELY WIN!" They both shout, gaining the attention of Sugawara and Daichi who proceeded to whack their heads and telling them to shut up.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

He caught her eye again, and he breathed in his urge to look away and the fanboy inside him to not smile like a lunatic. Though, she broke the contact again like last time as soon as their eyes met.

He tilted his head in confusion, considering everytime he spotted her during the practice games, she was definitely not shy and she was actually speaking openly to both of the team's off players and coaches.

Was there something wrong with his eyes?

Nishinoya wondered what went through the girls head, before he spotted Tanaka and remembered their plan. He has counted up how many times he has saved the ball in the practice games, but he hasn't told Tanaka yet, to decide who has to proceed with the plan that involves the Nekoma Manager.

"Ryuu!" He called as he walked over to Tanaka and the ace of Nekoma.

"Noya!" He shouted back and motioned him to come over. Once Nishinoya was there, he gestured to the nekoma player "This is Taketora Yamamoto, he's a pretty cool guy for a city boy!"

Yamamoto stood up tall "Nice to meet you Nishinoya-san"

Nishinoya did the same, though standing up tall didn't really help him "Nishinoya Yuu!" He introduced.

Nishinoya then turned to Tanaka "I got 78 saves!" He informed.

Tanaka's posture immediately deflated "56 spikes..." He murmured softly.

Nishinoya placed his hands on his hips and smugly laughed up at the sky, before suddenly pointing at Yamamoto, "You!" Yamamoto straightened up and his expression became alert.

Nishinoya then became more silent as he asked his next question "What's your manager's name?" Yamamoto grinned instantly and just as he opened his mouth. Tanaka interferred, "Mei Kozume. I asked earlier when Yamamoto asked about Kiyoko-chan's name"

"Oohhh!"

Yamamoto huffed, proud of his manager, before he suddenly became protective and looked at Nishinoya, "Tanaka says that you two had a plan that includes my Mei-chan. I'm guessing that, you, will be the one to do it?"

Nishinoya straightened up like Yamamoto did and he bowed low "Please, help me, Yamamoto-san!" He pleaded, really loud which caught a particular silver head's attention who looked suspiciously at the trio.

"O-oi, quiet down, Noya!" Tanaka panicked when he saw Sugawara's attention was on them.

Nishinoya's eyes widened before he nodded and bowed his head again "Sorry!"

Yamamoto cringed and nervously smiled before he once again became serious "Nishinoya-san,"

Nishinoya looked up, his eyes saying that he was ready to learn.

"You don't need my help." Yamamoto finished, closing his eyes like he said something sagely.

Tanaka looked at him confused "What do you mean, Yamamoto-san?" Nishinoya also looked confused.

Yamamoto sighed before looking intensely back at them "Mei won't reject you"

"Huh?!" Nishinoya exclaimed— what did he mean? Kiyoko always rejects him when he asked!

Yamamoto knew their plan, and proceeded to tell them the story on how he first talked to her. Telling them how he saw her from a far and fell in love at first sight, but he didn't have the courage to talk to her. The thought of talking to her was too much for him to handle, so he watched from a far. Until he saw her at Volleyball, with her brother.

"Brother?!" Both Tanaka and Nishinoya whisper shouted, since they've come to the conclusion that they needed to be quiet so they were whispering.

"Yes, Kenma. He's the setter."

Nishinoya's eyes widened and so did Tanaka's.

Yamamoto then continued again to tell the story. She was going to be the manager for Nekoma, and Yamamoto had asked himself when he saw that, if it was fate that she was there... He still didn't talk to her but.. Yamamoto breathed in deeply in this part of the story. She talked to him.

Nishinoya and Tanaka gasp.

"she was friendly and she didn't mind my stuttering. She gave me her number." Yamamoto who now had folded arms, looked up to them "and now I can overcome my overwhelming feelings and talk to her freely"

Nishinoya stared, awed that Yamamoto was able to talk to Mei so freely and she didn't mind. Kiyoko was too shy to talk to them and shes only slapped him before.

Nishinoya peeked to where the said girl was and realised she was with her brother and captain. She was shuffling on her feet shyly and... Did she just... Look at him?

Nah...

"Noya, are you going to do it?" Tanaka asked who noticed Nishinoya looking at Mei.

Nishinoya looked to Yamamoto, who just gave him a sagely nod.

Nishinoya gulped. It was time.

Nishinoya fully turned to the direction of Mei and started to walk to her.

A girl, he was going to talk to a girl, who he has never spoken to before. Girl. Cute girl. Very cute girl. Talk to cute girl. Talking. Extremely cute girl.

Nishinoya then stopped completely in his quest to speak to Mei Kozume.

"I can't do it!" He blurted and ran back to Tanaka and Yamamoto, who didn't look at him disappointed but only patted his back in understanding.

"Maybe later" Tanaka said.

︎

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

Its later, and they were about to leave.

He needed to ask.

Thankfully, this time, Mei wasn't as far as last time and he quickly walked up to her.

He was extremely nervous and his eyes were wide with intense, he couldn't blink now! He had to ask or he will have no choice but to hand the responsibility of the plan to Tanaka. He wanted to be the one who became her friend first, he won't give up!

"Can I have your phone number?!" He finally asked the essential question and he did it as soon as the nekoma manager's golden eyes met with his intense brown ones.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

︎ ︎ **︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎**

 **Lol, I rushed that last part. Sorry if its confusing.**

 **Also anyone wondering what Mei looks like, she really is the same as Kenma but with wider eyes. She does have the yellow dye too xD.**


	6. Chapter 5

**HERE HAVE A CHAPTER!**

 **Nishinoya Yuu - NY**

 **Mei Kozume- KM**

* * *

She gulped as she saw the text message.

'Hello' -NY

How should she answer? Hey? It seems to plain to her, maybe heyyyy? No too many 'y's. heyy? ...

'Hey' -KM

She sent it! Mei let out a breath and stared at the words 'Nishinoya Yuu'. She got his number not three hours ago and she couldn't help but be nervous.

She knew she was attracted to him, even more so than the normal attraction. You could say it was a crush but she didn't know if she liked his personality or not.

They've only had a brief conversation after all.

"Can I have your number?

"Ehhhhhh! What?!"

"...can..Ihaveyournumber?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay"

It really wasn't that long of a conversation. I was a bit shy for it to go any longer and plus Nekoma had to go so I really didn't get a chance to talk longer.

I kinda wished I did though...

Either way, he seemed nice, but you never know, he could be sweet and kind at first than mean and cruel the next. You always have to be careful for those type of guys.

He also seemed shy. Which she thought was cute but she also knows he's very straightforward as Kuroo explained to me, once I asked if he knew him. Which he did from when they were in Junior High and Nishinoya was famous for his Libero skills.

So, all she knows about Nishinoya Yuu is:

His number.

He's a outstanding libero.

In the Karasuno team.

His eyes are chocolate brown.

He's short

Shy with girls.

Straightforward.

She didn't know anything else though... Actually he has a questionable relationship with the Karasuno Ace, but that's almost like the relationship between Kenma and Kuroo, so she assumed they weren't— you know...

She looked up from the phone to her brother who was playing on his Playstation 4. "Hey, Kenma?"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip as she conjured up the question "What do you think of the Karasuno Libero?"

She could see Kenma's eyebrows furrow together at the question as he played the game. She knew that he knew that she had a tiny crush on the libero so she was comfortable talking to him about it and asking him for advice on it.

"I don't know... he's very quiet when he plays Volleyball and I can tell he's a Libero genius...

Mei pouted— she knew that already.

"..You should probably ask someone who knows him" Kenma concluded before fully amercing himself into the game and successfully tuning out his sister.

Mei sighed, Kenma was no help, and she didn't have any other numbers from Karasuno other than Kiyoko's but she didn't think that she should ask her about a boy so quick in their friendship.

On that topic, Kiyoko and her ended up talking more from when they met. Mei had found out that Kiyoko also loved sweet food and that Kiyoko didn't really think much of the Karasuno boys other than that they were amazing and she loved watching them play.

Mei smiled to herself, she met so much people today. She personally liked talking to Hinata Shouyou, who was a bouncing ball of fun, and Yamaguchi, who she got along with the most out of the off players, she didn't get his number though.

'Wud?'- NY

Mei's cheeks tinted a little red when she saw the reply. Despite it only him asking what she was doing. She got butterflies in her stomach at fact she was talking to him.

'Watching my brother play his PS4, you?' -KM

'That's cool! I'm waiting for the food in the oven to cook.' -NY

Mei blinked at that. She didn't know he was a cooking type of guy. He seemed more of a guy who ran from the prospect of cooking, but then again, she's usually wrong when it came to reading guys.

Plus, its a great thing in too find in guys when you suck at cooking.

'You cook?' -KM

'Not really, my parents are out today so I have to cook for myself' -NY

'What are you cooking?' -KM

Surprisingly, they flowed into a easy conversation despite not talking that much when they were face to face. She giggled when he started to delve into the topic of him and food. He was actually guy who cooked a lot and Mei teased his modesty from earlier and even told him she wasn't that great of a cook.

Though after that, she said she made it up by being amazing in ice skating. This resulted in him listening to her rant and talk obsessively over ice skating.

He was a nice guy and usually referenced her obsessive tendencies to his own over volleyball when he responds.

She blushed when he would love to see her on the ice and Mei in return told him that she'll love to see him play Volleyball again.

Overall, they had endless topics to talk about and they both listened intently to each other's obsessions— Volleyball and Ice skating.

She didn't even realise how long they were talking for until Kenma slid into his bed that she was sitting on and promptly slept without even saying goodnight. That's when she realised it was past midnight and considering that she had school tomorrow, she was surprised.

Nishinoya was equally surprised when she informed him.

'IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT! :0' -KM

(Yes, they've ended up typing in caps after her lovely exaggeration on how cool it was on the ice)

':0' -NY

'MORNING!' -NY

Mei gained a bashful smile as she read that and she could feel her cheeks turning red. It's kinda ridiculous that they only met that day and she's already blushing like a love sick freak.

'GOOD MORNING, NISHINOYA-SAN' -KM

Eventually after lots of mentions that they were both tired, they stopped talking and said good night to each other.

When Mei finally put down her phone and snuggled into her bed, she gave a lovesick smile and squealed a bit.

She knew she was going in over her head. She couldn't help herself, she's never felt this much attraction towards someone, and the fact that they would seek out her number make's her heart go wild.

Even though, she's definitely liked someone before. She never started to fall for them at first sight.

Last time, she liked a guy— and she had liked him a lot. He had been completely oblivious to her likings towards him and when she finally confessed, he had been shocked by the fact that she liked him and told her that he didn't feel the same towards her and inevitably friend zoned her.

She was slightly heartbroken after that but she recovered with her best friend's help and the boy's (Kenma and Kuroo) help. Now she only see's the guy as a friend.

Especially now that she met Nishinoya.

Maybe, something could happen between them and not become a failure like her last crush.

She smiled softly once again as she drifted to sleep.

She'll hold on to the hope that something will happen.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

 **I know, most people would've wanted a actual conversation but I didn't want to bore you guys! I'm not that great at romance cause i'm very inexperienced unless you count shameless flirting. xD**

 **Also, i'm very sorry for the quickness of the relationship and I always find it puzzling when I see relationships bloom straight away. Though, sadly. I know it does happen, so its not all unrealistic xD.**

 **Anyone want anything specific to happen?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I've got bad grammar sorry!**

 **Also if characters are ooc... IM ALSO VERY SORRY!**

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

"You fell in love with a guy... Because of his eyes?" Mei's long time best friend, Hiyami Evans said as she sat across from Mei while giving the girl a slightly stunned look.

Mei who is a blushing mess was avoiding all eye-contact with the blonde.

"..Y-yes" Mei muttered looking down before she began fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Hiyami then pouted and slumped in her chair as she looked at the embarrassed female pudding head "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You should've told me about him as soon as you saw the guy!"

Mei looked up in disbelief at her best friend "How-" she was interrupted by her best friend putting her finger against her mouth "Nah ah ah ah!" She shook her head as she pulled her finger away as it swayed to the side in time with her head "No how! You should've just done it! I am your bestfriend!"

Mei looked at her with furrowed brows as she studied her bestfriend.

Her bestfriend of eight years.

The british girl had moved here when she was still in the womb of her mother, and was given a Japanese name so she could fit into the place where she was going to grow up in.

The girl who she met by their mutual interest in ice skating and had competed against when they were nine years old, and the girl who filled the place of her best friend like Kuroo was to Kenma.

Her bestfriend who had blonde hair that reached just to her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes; and if you looked closely at her eyes, it looked very much like the ripples that the ocean makes.

She was taller than Mei and was about Kenma's height.

Mei loved her bestfriend, and she didn't know if she would be as social as she is today without the blonde. She had been a very lonely nine year old and had a pit of jealously towards her brother and his best friend at that time, which led to her ignoring everyone at school and focusing only on ice skating.

Which then led her to meeting Hiyami at her first competition.

From then on, after a questionable "Did we just become bestfriends?!" Situation, they hung out everyday after school, and proceeded to transfer to the same Junior High and High school.

Hiyami was just as good as her in ice skating and you could consider her as Mei's rival.

Mei sighed "I'll tell you immediately next time." Her blush from before dimmed down a little.

Hiyami smiled and Mei returned it

"You better!" Hiyami leaned back and let out a breath "I mean I should know everything that happens in my bestfriends love life!" Hiyami said in a matter of fact tone before she blinked in realisation and looked back at Mei "That reminds me! Have you talked to B-"

"Mei"

Hiyami stopped talking and both of the girls looked up.

Kenma looked to the side when they looked up. He hated eye contact but he looked back up and just looked at Mei. She was his twin after all. What's there to be afraid of.

"Club is canceled today so Kuroo and I will watch you train today..."

"Ah, okay!" Mei smiled at her twin "Thanks for telling me" she chuckled considering he usually would just text her instead of making the effort of going to her seat and telling her. So there must be a reason why hes here.

Kenma then turned to Hiyami who had been wondering the same thing as Mei.

"Kuroo wants to see you" Kenma seemed a little annoyed to be saying that but Mei guessed it was his loyalty to his bestfriend that was making him say that.

"Hes right outside the classroom"

He was right. Mei and Hiyami looked out to the classroom door to see a Kuroo poking his head in and looking at them. When he noticed he had the gazes of the girls, he grinned slyly and waved.

"Why?" Hiyami asked, slightlu suprised but Mei could tell she was pleased on the inside.

She does have a crush on the third year.

Kenma shrugged.

Hiyami gave Kenma a flat stare "you're helpful" which Kenma responded with another flat look.

Mei giggled. She knew for a fact that Kenma and Hiyami tend to bicker instead of actually get along. She always finds it funny.

Hiyami got up from her chair, ready to go meet her crush.

Mei grinned "Cause I'm your bestfriend, you better tell me if anything happens straight away!" She said mimicing Hiyami's tone from earlier.

Hiyami laughs "promise!".

Mei and Kenma watch as the blonde haired girl walked away from them.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Kenma says as Hiyami and Kuroo happily disappeared from their sight.

Mei looked up at Kenma confused at his tone. It sound wistful.. sad? Maybe. She couldn't tell but by the way Kenma was looking at the spot that the pair left at. It seemed like it was more sad than wistful.

Mei who was still confused nodded "Yeah.. she does"

Kenma's eyes dropped a little and looked away from the door to the floor "oh.. okay"

Mei's eyes then suddenly widened in realisation "No way.. Kenma.." She got up from her chair.

Kenma peeked at his twin. His eyes dropped again when he looked at his sister. Kenma then stepped away from his sister "Yeah.. thats right" he muttered before walking off and leaving Mei where she was.

".. hey!... wait!.. Kenma.." Mei reached her hand out to grab Kenma but he slipped away and left the classroom.

Mei stayed where she was after Kenma disappeared. She was a little stunned and confused.

'How did I not realise? Its so sudden... Kenma... why didnt he tell me?"

Hiyami sat down before furrowing her eyebrows at the table.

'Kenma is so sneaky, he probably never told anyone'.

'Damnit, I should've chased after him.' Mei thought angrily to herself before looking up sadly and whispered to herself "I'm his sister after all"

'But Hiyami likes Kuroo... but... Kenma likes Hiyami.."

"Urghhh!" Mei frustratingly growled as she quickly laid on her desk. Not realising the stares she got from her classmates.

Mei pouted as she thought of the sudden situation she was in.

Her phone then vibrated in her pocket.

Mei took out her phone to find that she got a text from Nishinoya. She instantly smiled.

NY - School is soo boring!

Mei giggled as she read it and lifted up her phone to reply.

Its funny how a text from one person could make her worries go away.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

 **okay, that was not planned at all.**

 **But okay.**

 **Anyway, was that too sudden? It just happened so idek. lol.**

 **Also, that eye dropping is basically Kenma looking down. Im also going to say that he was definitely sad and when he looked at Mei. He basically thought "yeah, i like her and you didnt realise" so he walked away. Idek.**

 **IM BAD AT WRITING.**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY!**

 **Season 3 episode 1 came out so... Here is another chapter.**

 **Warning: Kenma might be a little ooc in this chapter. Or very idek. I can't write stories that are amazingly developed xD**

 **︎ ︎**

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

"Kenma..?" Mei said unsurely as she tiptoed into her twin's room. She could see the glow of her brother's phone in the dark but he was turned away from her.

They haven't talked since earlier in the classroom. He avoided her once they got home after her training. Though he did talk to Kuroo like normal when she was doing training.

Hiyami was there too, she always finishes training earlier than Mei so she usually leaves earlier after saying bye to Mei, but today she sat with Kenma and Kuroo after she finished instead of leaving.

It seemed like her and Kuroo were happy to be talking to each other.

When Mei looked over there, from a distance she could tell that Kenma was shutting himself out from the world with his phone while they talked.

She still couldn't believe she hadn't realised that he was suffering by himself.

Mei sighed as she creeped up to her brother. She slid herself behind him once she reached him "I'm so sorry."

Kenma shifted but he didn't reply.

Mei took that as a sign that she can continue to talk "If I had known... I would've... I don't know... But... I would have done something"

"Kuroo likes her." Kenma mumbled.

Mei looked down sadly but she spooned Kenma. "How long?"

Kenma sighed "He told me today... Apparently they saw each other the other week and Kuroo realised how cute she was then.."

Mei felt a stab of betrayal 'Hiyami didn't tell me this'

"Oh... Did they?" Mei said, hiding her hurt.

Kenma nodded slightly.

Mei frowned and snuggled her head in the back of Kenma. "What about you? How long have you..."

"Since Junior High."

Mei's eyes widened 'oh, I'm such a bad sister'.

"Its okay, you know." Kenma said spinning around in his spot and looking into Mei's identical eyes. "I want Kuroo to be happy and if its.." He averted his eyes "with Hiyami. I will be happy for both of them"

Mei stared at him with shock. She rarely sees this side of Kenma. Its so sudden to see this side of Kenma, its so sad but he's being strong. Even though, she knows he really needs support.

Its really weird that all this can happen in one day. She finds out that her brother likes her best friend who is madly in love with Kenma's best friend and its just a messed up situation.

Its also a very sudden situation that if someone was documenting this situation, they wouldn't have been able to predict it at all.

Well in her opinion at least.

Mei sighed as she looked at Kenma's face. She knew he was hurting on the inside and she knows he is. They are twins after all, they practically feel what each other feel.

She remembers when she was heart broken from her first crush, Kenma had done the exact thing she was doing now. Cuddled up to her and comforted her. He could feel her heart break and he told her that he knew it hurt.

It had helped a lot to have her twin supporting her at that time and now she gets to repay him.

"I'm glad that you want your best friend to be happy but its okay to be selfish. Its okay to like her and its okay to be sad about it." Mei said, slightly proud of herself for being so inspiring but she was completely serious in what she was saying.

Kenma matched her shocked look from earlier before he shook his head at her but Mei could see a small smile on his face. Kenma then spun back around and glued his eyes back to his phone "If you say so."

Mei's eyes lightened up. 'I made him smile!' She then pouted when Kenma started playing a game. "Kenma~" She then moved to lay on him "You know I love you and I would support you over anyone! You know like Ohana! Ohana means family and family means nobod-" She mimicked Stitch's voice.

"I get it, I get it!" Kenma said as he pushed Mei back. Mei giggled and got off from the bed "Goodnight, Kenma. See you tomorrow morning."

Kenma hummed his good night and Mei giggled. Typical Kenma.

When she got to the doorframe, she looked back and sadly smiled at her brother. She wished she could do more to help him.

Maybe she can try to convince Hiyami to like Kenma. She shook her head at her thought, its not good to force someone to both stop loving the guy she's had a crush on for a long time and to force them to like someone else. Its not right and its too cruel.

She'll just have to watch from the sidelines and support both of them.

She sighed.

'I hope thats enough'

︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

NY- Ohhh, so Nekoma plays after we finish our Inter-high representatives tournament.

KM- Yeah! Then after that I have my regional's for iceskating.

NY- Ohhhh so cooolll! Why don't you come see us kick butt at Inter-High?!

Mei's heart flipped. Going to Inter-High would mean seeing Nishinoya.

KM- I'm not that cool and I'll go, but I'll bring my friend so I'm not alone in going to Miyagi.

NY- YOU'RE COMING?! YES!

Mei giggled at his enthusiasm.

KM- I got nothing to do those days, so of course!

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

 **So... SHES GOING TO THE INTER HIGH, YAY?**

 **Um.. You'll find more out about Hiyami later okay? Cause its weird that shes suddenly in a love triangle despite not being the main oc xD**

 **Which leads me to tell you guys that there will be a one shot later on of what exactly happens with Hiyami and the boys. Cause dw, this is about Mei and Noya xD**


	9. Chapter 7 (bonus)

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS IS FOR NISHINOYA'S BIRTHDAY.**

 **I WAS GOING TO DO A UPDATE BUT THAT'LL HAVE TO WAIT.**

* * *

Mei fidgeted on her bed as she stared at her phone. She has a overbearing urge to see Nishinoya and talking to him almost every night isn't helping her in keeping her desire to see him down low.

Though, she was going to see him next week. She doesn't want to wait that long. She needs to see his beautiful brown eyes again.

Plus, it would make it less awkward for them if they heard and saw each other before they meet again in real life.

Mei took a breath and hoped for the best as she began to type to Nishinoya.

KM- 'Do you have Skype?'

The reply came seconds later.

NY- 'AHHHH- i don't :( but I can get it :)'

Mei shook her head. She doesn't want him to do that. It'd feel like shes being too selfish.

KM- 'Its okay :). What about facetime?'

NY- 'I have it! :D'

KM- 'Ooookay, Can I call you?'

NY- 'yes.'

Mei smiled happily and switched to the face time app. Calling her crush, yes!

She tapped Nishinoya's number and waited until the ringing started, but she didn't get to listen to the ringing that much cause it was answered almost instantly.

"Hello..?" Came the gentle yet masculine voice and her hear fluttered, she fell in love with it instantly. Even though the camera wasn't on Nishinoya yet, she was already in love.

"H-hello..." She said nervously and it was then that the camera moved on his side and it showed the face of her crush. He seemed a little wide eyed as he stared at her and she was sure she was as well.

Her eyes wanders to his spiky hair that seemed a little deflated compared to what she saw last time she saw him, then to his small dyed blonde tuft of hair, then to his pointed jaw and the roundness of his face.

As she closely examined his face (which she hadn't had a chance to when they first met), she was falling even deeper in love for the libero.

Her eyes then finally locked onto Nishinoya's brown orbs and her heart melted.

She still doesn't know what exactly his eyes do to her but his eyes are so different compared to any other person with brown eyes and she can not help but fall deep in love with them every time.

She wondered to herself, that if this is the reaction of her seeing Nishinoya through a camera, imagine how much a reaction she would've made in person. R.I.P. Mei Kozume.

"Wow.." He mumbled as he gawked at Mei.

Mei snapped out of her own gawking and blinked at Nishinoya. His eyes were staring into hers and she immediately blushed.

"What?" Mei giggled nervously at him.

Nishinoya blushed instantly and rubbed the back of his head as Japanese guys usually do when they are embarrassed before he looked like became confident (what the hell was his thought pattern then) and he locked onto her eyes again with a huge smile, "You are beautiful.."

Mei blush became a deeper red colour and she averted her eyes like her brother usually does "thank you.." She said quietly, "You look very cute... Handsome.." She said even more quietly.

Nishinoya grins and he picked up something from beside him "thank you!".

Mei watches him as he picked up something but she dismisses it and changed the topic so she doesn't blush anymore.

"So, how was training?" She asked.

"Everyone just spiked and I caught them today. Shouyo and Tsukishima had to catch them too for practice. They are the worst in the team for recieving. Apparently, they got picked on at the Seijou practice match cause of their poor recieving skills."

"You weren't there?" Mei asked. By Nishinoya's tone, it seemed like he was saying it as if someone else told him, not himself witnessing it.

Nishinoya behind the screen seemed to be unwrapping something, but he nodded and laughed loudly.

"I was suspended from club activities at the time!"

Mei eyes widened, but she laughed as well "Why?"

Nishinoya then suddenly became silent for a minute and chuckled a little. Mei quietened down as well but she was a bit confused

"Just a little disagreement between Asahi and I. Which had led to me breaking stuff in front of the principal." He said quietly but loud enough for Mei to hear.

(A/N: Even though, I've experienced Japan and a Japanese school. I don't know if they call their principal differently from me xD)

"Hey, at least you made up..?" Mei said softly while she was resisting the urge to reach out and comfort Nishinoya.

Nishinoya grinned, and cheered up again "Yep!"

Mei giggled, and it lead to a silence between them until she heard a feint popping sound and she looked at Nishinoya to see him eating a popsicle.

That must of been what he picked up earlier.

"What are you eating?" Mei asked curiously, wondering what the popping sound she could hear was.

"Gari-Gari kun!" Nishinoya said happily.

Mei blinked before a light bulb went in her head "Oh! Gari- Gari kun!.. I've never tried it-"

"What?! No way! You have to try it!" Nishinoya yells out excitedly with the popsicle in his hand.

Mei smiles widely "- But i've seen it! I just felt like it would taste bad, so I never bought it..." Nishinoya looked a little affronted by the statement "But! I'll try it next time I see it now"

"Ish mi favouwite fud!" Nishinoya said matter of factly while having the popsicle in his mouth. Mei laughs at his mispronunciation. "Especially the Soda flavour" he said pulling back from the popsicle.

"I really like Katsudon! So, thats got to be my favourite food." She said happily.

"OHHH! I like that too but with lots of soy sauce on it! Actually last week I..."

Mei listened with a gentle smile on her face as he talked. Shes glad that they started talking normally and there wasn't much awkward silences in their conversation. It made her heart warm and fuzzy as he talked to her, it also felt like she could talk about anything with him.

"Hey hey, when's your birthday?" She asked as he was telling her about another story on how much milk he tries to drink to get taller.

"...I usually vomit after a lot, but I won't give-" Nishinoya stopped in his talking and looked at Mei instead of focusing on scaling on how much mile he drinks. "On the 10th of October!"

Mei eyes widen,"You're only 6 days older than me!"

Nishinoya's eyes made the same movement as Mei, "Really?!" Then he looked up and counted in his head (even though it should be easy to plus 6 to 10) "Then you're birthday is on the 16th?!"

Mei nodded quickly "Mhm! oh.. Now I got to figure out on what to get you for your birthday." She mumbled the last part.

Nishinoya eyes started to sparkle "..A gift from a girl..." He muttered.

Mei looked up quickly at that sentence "Of course, I would get you something! Yuu-kun!"

Nishinoya's eyes suddenly became diamonds on how much they sparkled and were tearing up. "I got called Yuu-kun by... BY A CUTE GIRL!"

And he promptly fainted.

.

.

.

Just kidding.

"This would be the best birthday present ever.." Nishinoya mumbled as his intense sparkling faded and his eyes turned glassy. He looked at Mei, who was melting on the inside on how much Nishinoya reacted to her name for him.

Mei laughed whole-heartedly, "I guess that's a early birthday present! Happy Birthday, Yuu-kun!"

Nishinoya matched her smile and covered his eyes "Tears aren't for men, but this is a special occasion!"

"Thank you so much!" He said, uncovering his watery brown eyes.

Mei cheeks turned rosy and silently thought, 'When its really your birthday... I'll give you something even more special..."

* * *

 **OKAY I WAS BUSY OKAY SO IT TOOK A BIT FOR ME TO FINISH IT BUT WA LAH! ITS HERE!**

 **Also, while I was in Japan, I forgot to try the Gari Gari kun popsicle so I actually don't know anything other than... ...Well I think theres popping candy in it and its a popsicle that Noya loves.**

 **Also once again. I suck at writing anything so I'm sorry for oc-ness.**

 **LAST NOTE: I just want to say...**

 **R.I.P. Kazunari Tanaka, the seiyuu for Coach Ukai ;-; . He sadly passed away yesterday at the age of 49. Haikyuu won't be the same without him :(((**


	10. Chapter 8

**You know what I realised... A bus drive from Miyagi to Tokyo would be such a long ass drive and idek how they would be able to get there so quickly in Haikyuu... But I looked it up a bit, and they have actually got a direct road for the drive from Miyagi to Tokyo xD so its like 4 hours to get from Miyagi to Tokyo by driving.**

 **By train its 2 hours. And since I've gone from Tokyo to Kyoto and from Kyoto to Hiroshima. I can believe that. Ahaha, thank god for Bullet Trains xD.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENMA!**

 **I had to say it xD**

* * *

"Whoaaaa! Its so much... cleaner here!" Hiyami exclaimed with happiness as she skipped beside Mei as they walked.

Mei laughed "The air is fresher. It makes me realise some things about Tokyo." She said with a smile at Hiyami.

They arrived in Miyagi about a half hour ago. They had to take a train here and they've already got their seats booked for the train back. Then after that they took a taxi to the Sendai Gymnasium. Now they were just walking to the front doors of the Gymnasium.

Mei was holding onto a notebook and pen. Kuroo had told her to make notes of Karasuno and any team there that has potential. 'New teams to practice against' She thought.

Mei then gained a smile on her face and there was a hop in her walking as they approached the front doors of the Gymnasium. She was happy she was going to see Nishinoya.

She could also tell that Hiyami was happy too considering she was skipping (How embarrassing.) alongside her. Mei guessed it was all because Kuroo had talked to her and apparently told Hiyami she was cute. Mei was happy for her yet she was also guilty because there was Kenma to think about.

Mei sighed and the hop in her step deflated a little as she thought of her brother.

Though that didn't last long because she spotted him.

He was with his team at the front of the doors and it looked like they were frightening some guys in front of the board with the placement of matches.

She giggled as she watched the guys retreat from the team of black.

Hiyami looked down at Mei confused when she heard her giggle before she followed the small girl's line of sight to the team that was entering the Gymnasium.

Mei started to walk faster so she could get Nishinoya's attention. Hiyami then realised that it was Karasuno and smirked 'finally i can meet the guy who has been on Mei's mind 24/7'.

Once Mei and Hiyami entered the Gymnasium, Mei called out Nishinoya's name as she spotted them moving through the crowd. It didn't reach them but some people turned to her with a curious look.

Mei instantly took notice of the whispers and murmurs around her about Karasuno. Mei then stopped and went silent as she listened to them.

She's seen the team play and they were all wrong. Which made her smirk. Just wait until they all witness the new and revived Karasuno.

Hiyami then nudged Mei forward which knocked Mei out of her intense listening. Mei blushed and rubbed the back of her head in apology to Hiyami who looked annoyed at Mei's sudden stop.

"They're about to turn a corner!" Hiyami said spotting Karasuno starting to disappear.

Mei and Hiyami then quickly followed them.

Mei then attempted to shout out Nishinoya's name as they got closer "Nishinoya! Nishinoya!" She could see the tall blonde guy turn his head to her and the instant displeased look he had on his face before it turned into a smirk and he nudged Yamaguchi who was beside him and pointed the pair out.

Yamaguchi turned and looked at the girls. A smile spread on his face and he waved to Mei who waved back. He then proceeded to tap Asahi on the back. It all led to Daichi who stopped the team.

Mei and Hiyami then caught up.

"Its Kozume-chan!" Hinata then yelled and everyone who wasn't sure on why they stopped then turned to Kenma's sister and Nekoma's manager.

"Hey!" She said with a huge smile on her face at Hinata. She and Hinata had developed a friendship at the practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno, so she was happy to see him. She was also glad they all stopped for her and Hiyami.

"Mei?" She could hear Nishinoya say and thats when she could see Nishinoya coming out from behind Asahi.

"Yuu!" She said happily, though she resisted the urge to run into his arms.

Nishinoya eyes lit up and he bounced over to her with a huge smile on his face. "You really came!"

Mei nodded, "Of course I did!"

From behind Nishinoya, you could see Tanaka and Hinata with their mouth's wide open in shock.

"S-s-s-since when did Noya/Nishinoya-senpai g-g-g-get so close to a girl?!"

"They're on first name basis" Sugawara stated with wide eyes.

"I guess the phone number exhanging worked really well for them." Daichi said with a laugh.

Kageyama also wide eyed "Isn't that Nekoma's setter's sister?" He surprisingly remembered her from their last meeting. He probably just remembered her cause she had given him information on a setter.

Yamaguchi nodded, "Yeah, she ice skates too" he said matter of factly.

Ennoshita hummed in interest "She doesn't play volleyball then?"

Yamaguchi shook his head "She told me that she's terrible at volleyball"

"..but she's good at Ice skating?" Asahi said a little confused "Wouldn't you need good balance and muscle to skate on ice? How come she can't do volleyball if shes good at Iceskating?"

Yamaguchi shrugged "I don't know" he answered.

Tsukishima scoffed from beside Yamaguchi. Thinking that Mei is not that good at Iceskating

"OH! This is Hiyami!" Mei introduced while Karasuno was discussing her.

"Evans Hiyami! Mei's bestfriend. Nice to meet you Nishinoya-san" She bowed to Nishinoya.

Nishinoya eyes sparkled at the fact he was meeting another cute girl.. but as his eyes glanced at Mei who was smiling at her bestfriend and him, he thought someone else was much more cute than Hiyami.

"Nishinoya Yuu. Karasuno's libero. Nice to meet you!" He bowed as well.

Hiyami nudged Mei and giggled "he really is short."

Nishinoya was instantly triggered while Mei gave Hiyami a flat stare. 'Im shorter than Yuu'

"HUUUHHHH!" Nishinoya yelled as a tick throbbed on his head" Say whattttt?".

He forgot that he was talking to a girl in his outburst. If he remembered, he probably wouldnt of yelled so loudly.

Hiyami grinned (shes been spending too much time with Kuroo), "You're tiny".

Nishinoya gained a other tick. Before he could yell at Hiyami again. Mei stepped in and stood beside Nishinoya "What's wrong with being short?! IM SHORTER THAN YUU!" She placed her hands on her hips.

From behind her she missed the covered up laughs from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi which was directed at the fact that there was two short people standing up against a taller girl.

Hiyami eyes then began to sparkle "You guys are so cute!" She the proceeded to pinch Mei's cheeks. "Short is cute!"

Mei pouted while Nishinoya seemed to be staring at Mei with admiration.

Mei then turned to Nishinoya, she had annoyed look on her face which was directed at Hiyami. "Yuu. I think it'll be best if you went back to your team" She said, now looking at Nishinoya's eyes "You don't want to miss your game!"

Nishinoya turned quiet as he gazed into her eyes "Yeah... um..".

Mei smiled, "Good luck! I'll be watching!".

Nishinoya grinned "We'll win for sure!" He gave her a thumbs up before he turned around and headed back to his team while waving back to her "See you later!".

Mei smiled softly as she just focused on Nishinoya "Bye Bye!".

She already missed Nishinoya's eyes as she watched him get back to his team and see him get patted on the back from Tanaka who for some reason had this weird aura around him.

She didn't really show it, but her heart was beating really fast from the moment he bounced up to her.

She blushed slightly and she got nudged by Hiyami beside her who was grinning at her. Mei averted her eyes, "Shut up."

* * *

 **Urgh. You know whats really hard to do? Write Nishinoya instead of Noya xD**

 **Anyway, this chapter is poorly written sorry xD**

 **Tbh, it wasnt going to be a long convo at all, like i planned for her just to say goodluck and she would've went on her way. Lol.**

 **Theres a extra bit of this story that I wrote but its def not canon but you can read it in "I HAVE I LIFE, I SWEAR"**


	11. Chapter 9

**So if anyone tries to tell me that Nishinoya was at the back of the group when they walked in the gymnasium. I'll tell that I know and that I got carried away with the last chapter :/ and did it my way xD**

 **Also, I've been getting people saying that they thought Kenma liked Kuroo. XD as much as I would def ship them, Its not happening. And I was teasing it before with Mei mentioning their unique friendship but she did say after "but its not like that" and i meant that. I have no plans of Kuroo and Kenma getting together. I will tease it cause outside of Rush Hour, I ship it.**

 **Anyway, sorry BL fans. Im not writing Kuroo and Kenma. Instead, Im writing a love triangle where they like my lesser oc.**

 **Or am I?**

* * *

Mei watched Nishinoya as he and the rest of Karasuno got ready for their first match.

She wondered quietly if they got better from their match with Nekoma.

Though she highly doubts that since it wasn't that long ago that they versed Nekoma, but considering the first years they have, she would be surprised if they haven't improved a little bit.

Hiyami hummed from beside her "They seem tense..." She said as she observed the team.

Mei's nodded in agreement. She noticed it too. How Karasuno seemed to be extra nervous about this match.

Tokonami... They don't look that special, so it was probably just first match jitters.

"They are just nervous because its their first match." Mei explained to Hiyami, which Hiyami accepted with a nod before she looked away from the court and just observed the stands.

Mei focused on Nishinoya and noticed he was calm as he warmed up. Her heart fluttered at the sight. She thought his concentrated face was admirable and she could feel her heart beat as she looked at him. She quickly grew a feint blush and a lopsided smile as her mind left the reality while gazing at the libero.

Nishinoya's brown orbs drifted up towards the stands and to her. He smiled and waved when he saw her looking too. Mei instantly averted her eyes and her blush deepened.

She could hear Hiyami snort beside her "You're are so head over heels for him."

"Shut up." Mei mumbled as she covered her red face. She already knew that, but she still wants to get closer to Nishinoya before anything happens.

Hiyami laughed from beside her "You're so cute!" And she nudged the girl pudding head.

Mei groaned from where she was, and then whistle went off for the matches to start.

She looked back at Nishinoya who was now talking to the dark haired boy who was in his year.

Hiyami spoke up again after the teams all lined up, "Hey, do you know that team?"

In her mind, she gave Hiyami a flat look. Like she would know any of the teams here except for like three teams including Karasuno.

Still, Mei looked over to the team that Hiyami was asking about. Mei surprisingly recognised the team, though it took a moment for the name to come to her. "Aoba Johsai, they usually battle it out with Shiratorizawa for the representative spot. I only know them cause of their setter, Oikawa"

 ** _(AN: I ALWAYS GET THE TEAM CONFUSED. IS IT AOBA JOHSAI OR SEIJOU AHHH)_**

"Which is that dorky but good looking brown head over there." Mei pointed the setter out. They were turned away from the girls so they didn't notice Mei pointing at the setter.

"He's really good... I gave Kenma pointers that I got from watching the guy, but Kenma hadn't listened..." Mei paused and sighed "wait.. no, he did listen but Oikawa's style is different from Kenma's and my pointers were absolutely useless to him."

"So he can't do what Oikawa can?"

"Yeah, but thats okay" Mei smiled softy as she thought of her brother, "He doesn't need to copy others to be good at setting, hes naturally gifted in his setting.".

Mei's eyes started to sparkle as she admired her brother.

Hiyami cringed away from the fangirl, "He probably just plays volleyball games to improve on his setting."

Mei snapped out of her admiration and pouted at her best friend, "How could you assume that? Have some faith in my brother!"

Hiyami shrugged.

Mei's eyes saddened at that. She could tell that Hiyami doesn't really have interest in Kenma. She sadly sighed, which went unnoticed by Hiyami, who was actually now staring at someone.

"Who's that? Next to your boyfriend?"

Mei slapped her immediately, "He is not my boyfriend!" Though her attention switched to where Nishinoya was.

He was at the off bench and was stretching in front of...

"That's Ennoshita, he's not a regular and he sits on the bench. I think he's a mini Daichi who's that muscley guy there" she pointed to the captain before turning back to Ennoshita, "He's nice. A wing spiker, I think? I've never seen him properly play, and I talked to Yamaguchi the most during the practice games, so I didnt get a big chance to get to know the guy. Why?"

Hiyami who was just gazing at Ennoshita, "I know him.." She said.

Mei tilted her head, "From where?"

"We were friends when we were little but then I moved to Tokyo, and we lost contact with each other... He's grown up now, wow".

Mei nodded and observed Hiyami's almost far away look. She wasn't sure what Hiyami was thinking but it seemed deep.

When Karasuno huddled together, Mei did a small cheer for them. Only to be heard by Hiyami, who chuckled and muttered, "Cute."

Mei giggled when she saw Baldy and Nishinoya shout in rejoice when Baldy scored the first point, it was funny to see them scurry away from their captain, who scolded them. 'They are so silly..'

Mei cheered loudly when Nishinoya saved the ball and people stared at him in amazement. "GO YUU!". She knew he was a little frustrated over something after he saved it, but she herself thought that was amazing even if he thought it wasn't his best.

Nishinoya twitched from where he was and a small smile appeared on his face. He heard her but he didnt look up at her, he, though on the inside he declared that'll he'll save even more balls just to hear her cheer again... but hopefully next time, he gets the ball to the setter.

Hiyami blanched when she saw Hinata's speed and jump. Mei wasn't that surprised but she was always amazed at how a small guy like him could jump that much. He gave pride to the short people society and Mei loved it.

'Take that Kuroo, someone shorter than you can spike a faster ball that you can handle.' She said smugly herself.

"HOW CAN A SMALL GUY LIKE THAT JUMP AS HIGH AS HE DID?!" Hiyami exclaimed, while Mei smirked, "He's a fine asset, isn't he.. and its like your saying that I can't jump like that despite being shorter than him."

"But thats on the ice and you do not jump that high!"

"Close enough"

Hiyami stopped talking then and just stared at the orange headed middle blocker.

"He's amazing..." Hiyami then swerved around and faced Mei. "Karasuno is much more exciting to watch than Nekoma!"

Mei backed away from Hiyami's outburst. The pudding head agreed with Hiyami, but she loves Nekoma and as she is Nekoma's manager, she'll defend them, "Don't say that about your own schools volleyball team! You traitor!"

Hiyami shrugged then grinned "I know you love watching Karasuno too. Maybe more so than Nekoma like me. Only because of a certain libero." Hiyami wiggled her eyebrows.

Mei spluttered, "S-shut up!". She turned away grumpily.

"So cute!"

Mei huffed in annoyance at her bestfriend and they continued to watch the match.

* * *

"Yuu! Congratualations!" Mei said as she leaned over the railing to get a closer view of Nishinoya and the team.

They won their game and now they were packing up to let the next two teams take over.

Nishinoya"s eyes sparkled as he looked up at her "Its not over yet!"

Mei tilted her head at him, for some reason his mood went from happy to serious when he replied to her, only to go back to happy.

"We have to beat Dateko next!" He passionately declared.

Mei smiled, she could see that Nishinoya was determined to win the match against Dateko.

"Why not after you win your match with Dateko... which I know you'll win ." She gave him a confident smile before continuing "We can hang out together...?" Mei asked, somewhat unsurely.

Below her she could see that Nishinoya had frozen, but she missed the shocked faces on some of the Karasuno members faces. The ones who did that had not predicted that Mei actually took interest in Nishinoya. While the last three remaining members that didn't turn into stone either laughed, glared at Nishinoya as if to tell him that he'll exterminate him for not taking her offer or crying.

Actually two of the three were laughing at Nishinoya, while the other one was both glaring and crying.

Nishinoya stayed frozen for a solid minute before the vice captain nudged him, which took him out of it.

He shouldn't be so stunned by her invite but.. she said it in such a cute way. A girl said that to him in a cute way.

Where was the list that hes supposed to tick off when something he wished to happen, happened.

"OF COURSE ILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" He said quickly, not realising what he said until a second later. He died on the inside at that moment.

Mei blushed, before she stuttered again "O-o-okay!".

The one who was crying, let out a wail and a whimper as he saw that. If only he won the bet, maybe he would be in Nishinoya's spot right now.

Mei suddenly grabbed Hiyami's hand, who was sitting down behind her since she was too lazy to stand. "Um! Well! Good luck in your next match!".

She ran away with Hiyami, leaving Nishinoya and the rest of Karasuno to watch her go off.

...

"CLEAN UP ALREADY!" Coach Ukai suddenly yelled to the team.

"Y-yes!" They all yelped, pocketing what just transpired before them away in their minds so they could clean their stuff up and go to their next match.

* * *

 **I rushed the end sorry xD.**

 **Any questions?**

* * *

 _ **Extra;**_

It was only a glimpse, but he saw her face. He had connected it straight away to her.

Her blonde hair helped a bit in the aftermath, but he knew it was her.

It was Hiyami.

Ennoshita stared at the retreating figures, shocked that he just saw his childhood friend.

He wondered what happened to her. After she moved to Tokyo, all communication seemed to cut off and ever since then, we never tried to reconnect... But now...

Ennoshita looked at Nishinoya, devising a plan to reunite with his old best friend.

"Hey, Nishinoya. Is it okay..."

{ **To be continued** } 

* * *

**Man, Hiyami is popular ;)**

 **I'm so sorry if you get annoyed with her, but Mei and Noya will get more time together and fluff... (Well i think lol)**


End file.
